


[好兆头]后遗症

by 15070924631



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 逆cp警告
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15070924631/pseuds/15070924631
Summary: 克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔为了躲过惩罚互换身体，没想到这个魔法却有后遗症，克罗利偷偷自摸被发现...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Aziraphale
Kudos: 14





	[好兆头]后遗症

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michael sheen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michael+sheen).



> 设定是阻止末日后第二天，我可能时间线记混了，但是没关系，今天辛老师生日我只是来开车的，文笔稀烂，凌晨四点头脑不清醒写完的。照旧，疯狂ooc预警！  
> 还有，互换身体，皮上CA皮下AC，慎入。  
> 第一次发文，多多关照，谢谢(◦˙▽˙◦)

圣詹姆斯公园  
“天使，庆祝世界新生第一天，我们去吃美食吧！我请客”公园湖边长椅上，克罗利手上抓着半个面包看向旁边的天使。  
“诱...oh，你没说诱惑...好吧，你的提议打动我了，让我想想吃什么...”天使在想什么心事似的心不在蔫的喂着鸭子和鱼走着神，“可丽饼...最近实在吃得有些多了...不如就...好久没吃过的日本料理！”提到料理，天使的心情似乎雀跃了许多，语气稍轻快的说出提议之后，看向了身边的克罗利，眼神是之前不具备的极度柔情与依赖...但是，似乎还隐藏着什么...  
像是从天使的眼神里读懂了什么亦或者联想到了什么，克罗利的兴致也没刚刚那么高涨了，但还是像平时一般温柔对天使说：“嗯，都可以，你对美食的品味总是不会让我失望的，走吧。”  
两人起身后朝着公园的一个出口走去，并肩走了一会，天使又开始了愣神，发着呆往前走着。克罗利看了天使一眼，没出声快步走开了。没过多久，天使从愣神的状态里恢复过来，马上意识到身边的克罗利不见了，反应过度般惊慌了起来：“克罗利你到哪去了？！为什么突然不做声就走了？！”天使大喊。  
“well，well，天使，我在这呢，不要着急我只是去给你买了个冰淇淋”克罗利拿着一根冰棍一支香草甜筒耸了耸肩，把香草甜筒递给了天使，天使接过甜筒，看向了克罗利，感激，温柔，眼神中居然还带上了一丝...不舍，克罗利站回了他的身边。“继续走吧。”克罗利咬了一口冰棍向前走去。天使跟着克罗利与他并肩走着。  
“你...”say亚茨拉斐尔，“嗯？你说。”say克罗利  
“下次不能再这样一声不吭的消失了，我很害怕！”说完突然小声接了一句，“坏...克罗利！”

居酒屋  
到了一个不算很豪华的居酒屋，天使很熟练的脱下外套放在椅背上，和料理台边的主厨热情问好，正想与平时一样坐在吧台边，然后愣了愣，看了一眼克罗利，冲主厨笑了笑：“我今天还是要个包厢吧。”在料理台边擦拭刀具的主厨听了这话看了看他俩，暧昧的笑了一下：“拉菲先生这是找了男朋友了？恭喜。”  
天使听了以后瞬间满脸通红，但也没有否认：“主厨你别打趣我了...我...我先去包厢了”说完拉着克罗利赶紧走向包厢。一直在旁默不作声的克罗利被天使拉走前冲主厨笑了一下。  
包厢里，天使坐下熟练的点了平时爱吃的料理，然后示意服务生稍等。“克罗利你想吃什么？”天使把菜单推给克罗利。“就来一份一样就好”克罗利合上菜单递给服务生。  
菜上齐后克罗利像往常一样没吃多久就看着天使吃东西，天使吃着料理喝了几杯清酒，脸上还有点微红。差不多快吃完的时候，天使看了一眼克罗利，深吸了一口气，似乎鼓起了什么勇气开口道：“克罗利...我有件事要告诉你。”克罗利抬起手止住了天使的话头：“天使，这里不是谈事的好地方，我们待会回书店谈吧，我也有事要说。”俩人吃完买单后走回了书店。

书店  
克罗利给天使和自己倒了杯红酒，坐在了书店沙发上“你先说吧，天使。”  
“唔...克罗利....”冷静之后天使好不容易鼓起的勇气似乎又消失了，磨磨蹭蹭的不知道怎么开口，“呼...克罗利，本来我没打算告诉你这件事的，对于这次我们阻止世界末日的行为，我很有可能被处以死刑，天堂的死刑...不是无形体化，就是...死亡”说完这个词语，天使像是完全敞开了心扉，“我本来不打算告诉你这件事，打算到时候突然消失，就像上次一样，至少...你的心里还会留下点希望，但是今天在公园里你突然不见了，我就特别慌乱，感觉少了什么很重要的东西，然后我不敢相信如果你一直带着这种心情生活很多很多年，会是怎样的痛苦，所以，我决定告诉你。你呢？你有什么要告诉我的？”  
克罗利一直皱着眉头听天使说话，等到天使问他，他皱了皱鼻子略显苦恼“oh，天使，其实我想说的也是这个事情，这次的事情实在太严重了，我也会被处以地狱的死刑。”  
“什么！我以为你们地狱管得比较松，而且这是坏事....”天使底气不足般声音愈来愈小。  
“这次情况不一样...哎，不管了，反正我肯定要被别西卜那个家伙赐个圣水浴的，怎么办，要不我们逃走吧，Angel ！”克罗利苦恼的抓了抓火红色的头发，看向天使。  
“也不是不行...等等，你说你会被处以圣水浴？我们天堂的死刑是‘在地狱之火中走向生命的尽头’也就是说！”天使特别兴奋的瞪大了眼睛。“圣水和地狱之火都是摧毁灵魂的惩罚，如果我们互换身体，就能逃过这一次惩罚！”  
“互换？身体？”克罗利还没从刚刚的苦恼中缓过来，特别疑惑的皱着眉头。  
“我之前在一本古书上看过这种魔法，可以在不短的一段时间使两人的身体互换，我找找，噢 在这里。”天使边说着在书架上找出一本记载着许多古魔法的书本。“上面说，只要两个人坐在绘制好的魔法阵两端，回想着有关于对方的记忆，就可以成功，但是这需要两个人极度默契...”  
“那还等什么，我们开始吧，我们认识多少年，六千年了！我们还需要担心我们默契不够吗？”克罗利特别兴奋的抱了天使一下。  
“现在就开始吗...也好,我们可以先熟悉对方的生活习惯以免被发现。”天使按照书中的说明小心画出了法阵，两人坐在法阵两端，闭上眼睛，开始回想与对方有关的记忆。他们极其默契的先想起了与对方的第一次相遇，一起吃过的美食，还有一起去过的每一个地方......  
等两人几乎把与对方有关的记忆全部回想了一遍之后，克罗利打开了眼睛，首先发现自己的位置变了，对面坐着“自己”，低头看了看手，是属于天使的白嫩手掌，对面的天使也是差不多的反应，看来这个魔法是成功了。“天使，我发现我回想了一遍之后更加爱你了！”克罗利极度兴奋的快速说完以后抱着天使亲了一口。  
用着克罗利躯壳的天使明知道这样的话语和行为在朋友之间也是极为正常的，但还是忍不住满脸通红了起来。克罗利还是处于极度兴奋的状态，看到天使愣在那里“天使，你怎么了？”  
“没...没什么，只是感觉被自己亲了一下有点奇怪而已。”天使低着头说。  
“也是哦，亲了自己一口的感觉有点奇怪。”克罗利冷静下来了，“那我们这几天先不要见面以免被看出什么，先以对方的身份生活几天。那我就先住在这了，你到我的房子去住，这是钥匙，还有车钥匙，如果你要出门就开车去。”克罗利把钥匙给了天使之后，天使就出了书店的门。

第二天，书店  
天使是不用洗澡与排泄的，克罗利自然也不会没事找事顶着天使的身体去做这些事，万一滋生出什么不该有的想法可不好收场，所以前一天克罗利和天使分开没多久就睡觉了，虽然天使也不用睡觉，但是，他没事做。  
清晨，到了书店开门的时间，克罗利醒来把书店的门打开，正在营业的牌子翻过来，开始了属于克罗利的书店老板人生。天使的书店顾客并不多，克罗利也没有像天使不停看书的耐心，无聊得一边发呆一边想事，浑浑噩噩的过完了一上午，终于，挨到午休时，恶魔坐不住了，跑回书店的卧室，躺在属于天使的床上，闻着自己身上和床上都充满的天使的气味，克罗利一些尘封许久的想法逐渐露了头。  
对天使身体的好奇与在意是从伊甸园开始的，那时他们刚认识不久，是友情正火热的时候，他们每天都有说不完的话，每次聊到深夜累了就互相依偎着休息，有时克罗利会变成一条黑蛇盘踞在天使的身上，那时克罗利就对天使柔软的身体充满了向往。  
克罗利从床上坐了起来，犹豫了一下，解开了衬衣纽扣，颤抖的手伸向了肚腩，揉了揉，不出所料，像可丽饼一样的柔软，天使并不胖，只是不如自己精瘦，天使的肉体不会发生变化，但是不知道是不是错觉，经过六千年甜品的滋润，天使的肚腩更加柔软了。克罗利摸着摸着，忍不住往上面更加饱满更加柔软的胸口摸去...当手刚附在那两点殷红上，克罗利颤抖了一下，属于天使的肉棒昂起了头。“oh，no no no，我可没打算这样。”克罗利恼怒的停下了手，正打算撤开手时...  
“克罗利！我有几本书必须要接着保养，我看你不在...”披着克罗利躯壳的天使推开门，看见克罗利对着自己的躯壳乱摸，而他的下面...已经抬起了头。“克罗利！你！你在干什么...”本该一脸通红的天使在克罗利微黑的脸上只是显得微红。“天使 你，你听我解释...”克罗利赶紧把手放好。“你...”像是被眼前的场景刺激到了，天使的呼吸变得急促了起来，“我这么信任你，你就这样辜负我对你的信任吗！”似乎是被克罗利的躯壳影响了，天使比平时凶狠了很多，看向克罗利的眼神...就像，是在看猎物。天使冲上前，把克罗利压在身下，“为什么，我这么爱你...我一直在等你告诉我你也爱我，你为什么宁愿偷偷摸摸干这种事情，也不愿意向我表白，Bad...Crowley...”天使说到后面，语气软了下来，捧起克罗利的脸吻了上去，许是蛇性本淫，这具躯壳影响了天使，他极具倾略性的伸出舌头撬开克罗利的牙关，与他唇舌纠缠之后，伸手摸在了克罗利的胸脯上，“真的这么好摸吗，嗯？”克罗利还没冷静下来的下体，更加亢奋了。  
当克罗利还在想是自己的躯壳被草更糟糕还是被自己的躯壳草更糟糕的时候，天使骨节分明又冰冷的手指已经进入了他的体内，另一只手环在了克罗利的前端，沾了一点前液，抹在了克罗利的后面继续扩张。“嘿，天使，冷静！”克罗利自知理亏，没有过于生气，双手抓住天使的肩膀希望他能冷静一点。“就当是赔罪吧，克罗利。”天使手上的动作没有停下，继续将冰冷的手指插进克罗利雪白臀瓣中的粉嫩的后庭，另一只手从克罗利的肉棒上转移到他柔软雪白的臀瓣上揉捏，雪白的臀瓣瞬间变得像蜜桃般红润。“天使，你清醒一点，你平时不是这样的。”克罗利脸色红润的发出最后抵抗。“那也是你逼我的，克罗利。”天使已经扩张到第二根手指了，天使恶趣味的用手轻轻的刮蹭了一下克罗利的前列腺。“呃...啊啊啊啊”克罗利忍不住发出呻吟，似乎更加刺激了天使，“那我就进来了哦。”“不，别，到此为止吧天使！”克罗利面红耳赤的瞪着天使。“不行。”天使从裤裆里掏出早已肿胀不堪的两根肉棒，让克罗利趴在床上把其中一根抵在克罗利穴口，推挤进去，抓住了克罗利的腰，开始缓缓动了起来，随着克罗利的肠道逐渐湿润起来，天使抽插的速度越来越快，另一根肉棒在外面随着抽插磨蹭着克罗利的囊袋，里外两面夹击让克罗利被没顶的快感冲击得完全失去了思维能力，细碎的吟叫从紧咬的牙关中漏了出来。每当克罗利叫出一句，天使的肉棒便更加胀大一分，反复耸动抚平了克罗利肠道里的褶皱，随着天使不停的抽插，克罗利晶亮的肠液就像破了羊水般顺着腿根不停往下淌，在试探出克罗利的敏感点之后，天使就像下雨般轻快又密集的宠幸着那一个点，克罗利哪受得了这种刺激，像煮熟的大虾般弓起了身子，前端不停的颤抖，眼看就要射了，天使用拇指堵住了克罗利的马眼“别急，和我一起”克罗利回头带着一点红晕的眼睛瞪着天使，不停收缩的高潮肠道挤压着天使的肉棒不停收紧，在几次重重的深入后，克罗利狠狠的撞在了克罗利的最深处释放了出来，同时把手指撤开让克罗利与自己一同射了出来。  
“现在你满意了？”稍平静后的克罗利看向天使。“还不够，我们继续”天使抱着克罗利又开始了动作...  
一直到深夜天使才从书店门口走了出来...

至于天使为何突然性情大变，也许是魔法的后遗症吧...

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看，CAC大法好，再祝辛老师生日快乐，辛妈永远年轻美丽ヾ(´∀｀。ヾ)


End file.
